Zhong Yue
Zhong Yue was born in the Zhong Shan tribe in the Great Wilderness. His story begins when he finds a mysterious copper lamp... Appearance He is described as a person with strong and well-proportioned muscles, with skin with tightly stretched scars. He has three deep claw scars on his chest, a road of claw marks across his back,and big and small scars all over him. He didn't seem particularly handsome, but he had a chiseled face and boasted thick brows, and wide eyes, his physique was brawny and well-built, and he was also taller than ordinary youths. Plot Ancestral Star He encountered a mysterious being within a copper lamp: Xin Huo, the Flame Inheritor. Xin Huo reveals the lost heritage of the Human race and designates Zhong Yue to find a worthy successor for him. To help him do so, he passed onto him a visualization art: Flame Order Palace Sui Sovereign Visualization Art. Thus Zhong Yue began his quest, learning about the connection between the extinct Fuxi celestial race and Human race and seeking to restore to Human race to its former glory. He proceeded to dominate his opponents on his cultivation journey. Even early on in the story, he'd easily be one of the top Qi Practitioners in his realm, capable of slaying opponents in the realm above his. Swords Gate Arc Thanks to Xin Huo's guidance, he quickly cultivated through the ranks of the outer hall disciples. He became embroiled in a plot when a traitor of Swords Gate revived a demon god, the Tian Myriad Mother, only for her to be supposedly slain by a talent of Swords Gate, Fang Jiange the Innate Gold Spirit Body. Zhong Yue realized there was more to the whole affair when he discovered his Junior Martial Sister, Shui Qungyan, had been possessed by the Tian Myriad Mother thanks to the traitor. At the Spirit Nurturing level, he manage to use the Pure Yang lightning in the sky to refine his psyche ocean into a lightning pool, achieving the extreme state of the Spirit Nurturing level. On an excursion in the Great Wilderness, he obtained a monster god inner core, which he could use to temporarily grant him the bloodline and strength of a Xiang Dragon, giving him an edge over regular Qi Practitioners. He also accidentally got his hands on the top technique of Swords Gate, the Great Boundless Sword Qi. He then participated in the Lawless Battle with the goal of slaying the Tian Myriad Mother. He didn't succeed, but he managed to become an inner hall disciple and established himself as one of the top Human Qi Practitioners of his generation. East Barren Arc At the Rebirth level, he obtained the Golden Crow Sun Spirit, the strongest sun spirit. Later on he stole the Star Toad Moon Spirit, the strongest moon spirit, after slaying Xiao Chuqing, a false Innate Moon Spirit Body of the Xiao Mang race, achieving the Sun-Moon Twin Spirits. He easily managed to cultivate the extreme state of the Rebirth level, achieving all three forms of both the Sun Spirit and Moon Spirit. Disguising himself as Long Yue, a Xiang Dragon Monster Qi Practitioner, he established himself as one of the top Monster Qi Practitioners of the Rebirth level. He participated in a competition and slew tons of Monster cultivators in order to claim the position of the final disciple of the Monster King, Shi Buyi, and the top technique of the Monster race, Monster God Ming King Art. West Barren Arc Unfortunately, his slaying of Xiao Chuqing started a conflict between Swords Gate and the Xiao Mang Celestial race. In order to settle the matter, Qi Practitioners on both sides were forced to compete to determine the fate of Swords Gate. At the Awakening level, he refined enough of the Fuxi bloodline within him to achieve the Fuxi divine eye, which allowed him to reverse open all five Yuan Shen secret realms at once, attaining the extreme state at that level and cultivating the Pangu Deity in the Dao Yi Secret Realm. Reverse opening the secret realms allowed him to easily crush the strongest Awakening level Qi Practitioner of the Xiao Mang race. Unfortunately it made him a target of the West Barren celestial race who wanted to eliminate such a prominent talent of the Human race. Shui Zian was forced to sacrifice himself to escort Zhong Yue back to Swords Gate. East Ocean Arc Afterwards, using the identity of Long Yue, he visited the undersea Dragon races, participating in the Ancestral Dragon Awakening. He witnessed the Kun Peng experts breaking into the Dragon Palace to steal back their Saint Weapon, the Divine Wing Saber. The Dragon Ancestor managed to slay the thief, which allowed Zhong Yue to track down the WIng Saber and claim half of it, the other half being reclaimed by the Kun Peng Race. At the Atman Body level, he easily broke the two hundred feet tall Yuan Shen limit, achieving that extreme state. After returning to East Barren, he learnt that one of the top talents of Swords Gate, Lei Hong the Innate Fire Spirit Body, had betrayed Swords Gate. Feeling suspicious about the whole affair, he returned to Swords Gate and claime the position of Seal Suppression Hall Master. He used the opportunity to lure the Tian Myriad Mother into the hall and killed her, hiding her corpse in the hall. He then discovered Shui Zian hiding in the hall, having faked his death, and realized that the plot was more complicated than he thought. South Barren Arc Zhong Yue then headed to the capital of South Barren, run by the Zhong Li Celestial race. He entered the Lesser Void World, claiming a few treasures of the Zhong Li race including the Azure Dragon Banner. He then demonstrate his prowess by crushing all the talents at the Atman Body level of the other races, including Jiao Qingtu (who he had already defeated as Long Yue). Unfortunately he attracted the attention of the other races who sent a bunch of experts to kill this talent of the human race. He barely managed to escape back to Swords Gate, making a deal with the Tian Mo Concubine in order to do so. Climax of the Swords Gate Plot As soon as he returned to Swords Gate, the Swords Gate plot finally reached its climax. As soon as the Innate Spirit Bodies of Swords Gate reached the True Spirit level, Feng Shang, who had approached the end of his lifespan, decided to pass down the headmaster position to one of them, then entered the Devil Soul Forbidden Land. He passed it down to Feng Wuji, who then immediately gave the position to Elder Yu, revealing both of them to be the traitors behind the Swords Gate Plot. They had made a deal with the various races of the Ancestral Star to give them the things in the Seal Suppression Hall. Luckily, headmaster was aware of the plot and had planned accordingly. The experts of the other races who entered the Seal Suppression Hall were slain by Shui Zian hiding inside of it, while the experts outside, such as the Head Priest of the XIao Mang race, were slain by the headmaster, who had switched places with his brother, Elder Feng. Elder Yu killed himself out of shame, whereas Feng Wuji managed to free his father, mad genius Feng Xiaozhong, and escape to the Xiao Mang race, claiming the Head Priest title as his own. The headmaster ended up passing away after greviously injuring Shi Buyi, who had been tempted to take advantage of the plot to invade Swords Gate. The Swords Gate Plot ended with Jun Sixie, the Innate Water Spirit Body, becoming headmaster. Eight Barrens Arc Afterwards, the Tian Mo Concubine asked Zhong Yue to fufill his end of the deal they had made earlier by killing her husband, the Demon Saint, who had possessed an Inner Core Demon Qi Practitioner and was on the cusp of revival. He travelled with her to the Eight Barrens across the sea, disgusing himself as a Demon cultivator named Mo Luo. At the Inner Core level, Xin Huo taught him the Mystic Duplication Technique, which allows him to split his soul to cultivate two additional Inner Cores. Through these two additional Inner Cores, he was able to cultivate two of his incarnations, Long Yue and Bo Xun. After learning demonic cultivation arts from Tian Mofei, he managed to combine celestial and demon cultivation using the Hao Fuxi Tai Chi Art. Thanks to his Sun-Moon Twin Spirits and the Tai Chi Art, he was able to cultivate both Yang and Yin by using his eyes as the divider. Using the pre-existing division between Yin and Yang, he managed to balance the celestial and demon attributes of his cultivation by attributing the celestial with the yang and the demon with the yin, creating the Celestial Demon Tai Chi Art. Many experts of the Demon Race attempted to interfere in the Demon Saint's revival, using Mo Luo as one of their means to do so. Unfortunately, they were lured to a secret realm housing the scattered spirit of the dead Innate Demon God Bo Xun. The Demon Saint clashed with many of the experts inside, including Zhong Yue, then attempted to sacrificed the entire realm and people within it, including Zhong Yue, in order to create a Demon Embryo so he could absorb its power. Zhong Yue interfered with the process and awakened Bo Xun, who then revived himself through the Embryo. Most of the people in the secret realm were sacrificed, yet the Demon Saint was unable to profit and remained at his current level. The revive Bo Xun escaped and was captured by Feng Xiaozhong (he was later renamed Xing Tian by Zhong Yue). Thanks to Feng Xiaozhong, he learnt how to undo the first layer of seals in the Fuxi bloodline and opened the sixth secret realm, the bloodline wheel, which is another extreme state of the Awakening level and, when combined with the Pangu Deity in the Dao Yi secret realm, allows him to cultivate the Six Paths Reincarnation. By undoing the seal in the Fuxi bloodline, he unlocked the Fuxi True form. With his Fuxi True form unlocked, he was able to easily slay the Demon Saint. When the experts of the Demon Race attempted to kill him afterwards, but he used the Demon God Contracted Puppet to summon Shi Tuo to wipe them out. He then escaped the Eight Barrens, narrowly avoiding death when the Demon God of Eight Barrens attempted to kill him. He had his Demon incarnation Bo Xun stay in the Eight Barrens to establish the Desires Clan in order to manipulate Demon affairs. North Barren Arc Kun Lun Realm Arc After entering the Kun Lun realm, he learnt about the extreme states of cultivation and was taught how to refine the nine revolving inner core. He cultivated the Celestial Demon Tai Chi Inner Core, which allowed him to produce a force field with his Inner Core. At the Heavenly Dharma level, thanks to his journey to the Kun Lun Realm, he learnt how to utilize the power of heaven and earth to increase the size of his avatar, achieving the extreme state of that level. Revival of the Bi Xie Celestial Emperor Arc Insect Invasion Arc City of Nature Arc Rise of Humanity Arc Rise of Humanity Arc At the True Spirit level, rather than breaking through with his Sun Spirit or Moon Spirit, he chose to cultivate the Fuxi True Spirit after learning how to 'write' Fuxi using 'Yi' from Heavenly Monarch Taiyi. Using the Sui Sovereign Visulatization Art to shape his soul, he became the first in history to cultivate his soul into a True Spirit, creating a new extreme state for the True Spirit level. Later on, he cultivated his Sun-Moon Twin Spirits into Innate True Spirits using an Innate Sui Tree Spirit and Tai Yin Qi from the Innate Moon Goddess, becoming a True Innate Spirit Body and achieving another extreme state of the True Spirit level. He was able to achieve the Chaotic Origin True Spirit, the easiest of the True Spirit extreme states, by converting his Yuan Shen into pure Yin quite early. challenged the celestial races on the divine battlefield, barely winning. At the East Barren's Black Mountain (later was renamed Tai Mountain by Gongsun Xuanyuan), he performed the Great Ritual of Sealing Abdication, sealing the bloodline of the myriad races and cursing himself to suffer a great reduction in longevity. Afterwards, he departed from the Ancestral Star through the hole in the Skymmetrical Scroll. World of Gods Leaving the Ancestral Star, he lead his close friends towards the 3,000th Six Path World's Prison Realm, cultivated the innate true soul. Participated in the 3,000 six path world's competition, then his identity was revealed and he was pursued by the heavens. At the Leize Galaxy Zone stormed the Ancient Leize Realm 81 levels, acknowledged to have passed, achieved innate fleshly body, undergoes tribulation, sheds the prenatal (fleshly body and Yuan Shen), distinguished old self and true self, old self represented the true self to traverse the 3000 Six Path Worlds, true self disguises as Yi Feng, becomes advisor under Imperial Emperor as Left King, known as Mister Yi or Lord Yi, is owner of Zhen heavens. Cooperated with the Great Si Ming in order to change fate of being killed, explodes own imperial star, holds the future emperor conference, then took the Heavenly Monarch's Imperial Road entered Fuxi clan's ancestral home and obtained Fu Min Dao Venerable's true heritage. In reincarnation sector cultivates outside of Dao, reincarnation, then helped Mu Xiantian become Heavenly Monarch.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swords Gate